


I'm always here

by Waniesz



Series: Showhyuk Love Story [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Sad, capgras delusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waniesz/pseuds/Waniesz
Summary: Capgras delusion is a disorder in which a person holds a delusion that a friend, spouse, parent, or other close family member (or pet) has been replaced by an identical-looking impostorOrMinhyuk is sick and Hyunwoo is hurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is another story from me. English not my first language so please bear with my mistake. There will be a lot of grammar and spelling mistake and I hopenyou don't mind and just enjoy the story.

Hyunwoo is at the kitchen waiting for his coffee to be brewed. It's still early but here he is, at the kitchen, scrolling his facebook page looking for nothing. After a moment, he will change it to YouTube and Twitter and Instagram and back to his Facebook page. He was about to get up and take something from the fridge when he heard Minhyuk's voice. "Hyunwoo?"

Hyunwoo smile. "I'm here, at the kitchen." He said while waiting for Minhyuk.

"You're not Hyunwoo" Minhyuk said as soon as he saw Hyunwoo's face. 

Hyunwoo keep smiling. "Good morning, Minhyuk. What do you want for breakfast? What about toast? Or do you want cere..

"Hyunwoo. I want Hyunwoo." Minhyuk hissing while looking at Hyunwoo. He keep his distance from the older, as if the older will do something toward him. 

"I will meet him later. Do you have anything to tell him?" Minhyuk start playing with the hem of his sweater. "Tell him to come home. Tell him that I'm not cheating on him, even though there's someone who look exactly like him that live with me these days and tell him I'm sorry if I ever made something that make he upset."

"Same as always, right?" Hyunwoo asked as he take a bowl from the cabinet and pour a cereal into the bowl.

"And tell him, I miss him." Minhyuk choked by his own word and quickly walk toward his bedroom.

Hyunwoo's heart clenched slightly as he look away from Minhyuk. Minhyuk is not crazy. At least, that's what he tell himself. He don't know if he believe it or not. He also don't know what the other think about Minhyuk, but for him, Minhyuk is still the same Minhyuk that he known 2 years ago.

At the same time, it's hurt to see Minhyuk like this. The younger will turn into a cold person every time he see Hyunwoo . Minhyuk will kick him off the bed every time he wake up early than Hyunwoo . He also will throw the food that Hyunwoo prepare for him and wash his clothed again even though Hyunwoo already wash it. Simple word - Minhyuk hate 'him' and Hyunwoo hate himself for not being able to make Minhyuk love him again.

-

Hyunwoo keep pressing the bell until someone open the door. "Whoa! You really need to calm yourself, okay. It's still early and fight with you is the last thing I wanna do." Hoseok said as soon as he open the door. He keep rubbing his eyes.

Hyunwoo smile and get into Hoseok's home. "It's your fault. Who asked you to change the password? Are you hiding something from me?" He said while walk toward the living room and switch on the TV. He continuously change the channel until Hoseok take the remote from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hoseok asked between mad and worry. It's been a while since the last time Hyunwoo acting like this.

Hyunwoo look at Hoseok for a while before he take the remote back from Hoseok's hand. He start flipping the channel over and over again.

"Oh my God! For the sake of that thing, please stop doing that." Hoseok said and try to take the remote again but Hyunwoo didn't let it go. "Did he kicked you again today? Did you hurt your head? Why are you being like this, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok frustrated.  
Hyunwoo shake his head. "No, I wake up before him today. I don't think I even sleep last night." Hyunwoo said softly.

Hoseok laugh. "So, are you acting like this because you didn't get your daily kick and scream?" Hoseok asked while walking toward the kitchen.

Hyunwoo turn off the TV and follow Hoseok. He settled himself at the dining table. "He add 1 more message to me." Hyunwoo said.

Hoseok put a glass of juice in front of Hyunwoo and sit beside him. "Really? What is it?" He asked.  
"He miss me." Hyunwoo said weakly.

Hoseok look at Hyunwoo sympathetically. He know everything about Hyunwoo . He know what's Hyunwoo talking about right now. He know Minhyuk and he also know what happen to him. What he didn't know is why this strange thing happen to Minhyuk.

The first time he meet Minhyuk was on his birthday party 2 years ago. Hoseok decided to make a simple party and invite his close friend but Hyunwoo bring someone. He was so loud but really kind, always make people happy with his ridiculous story. He is opposite of Hyunwoo who is so quiet and calm. Hyunwoo said Minhyuk is his junior at college and they have been together for almost 3 months.

Hoseok love Minhyuk. Every time he have problem or fight with Hyunwoo, he will sleep at Hoseok home. He know all Minhyuk secret except one, Minhyuk suffer a really worst migraine. That's why, Hoseok feel so sad when he know what happen to Minhyuk now. "Have you bring him to meet the doctor again?" Hoseok ask softly and saw Hyunwoo nodded. "So, did he said anything?"

Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders and sigh. "No. He just tell me to wait. They still didn't have any solution for this illness." Hyunwoo start stroking his hair. "I just.. I don't know how long I can stay like this." Hyunwoo mumble weakly.

"Hey, don't be like this. Everything will be okay. I believe Minhyuk will be fine. Just be patient." Hoseok said as he gently squeeze Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"It's not about me. It's about Minhyuk. I can't see him like this anymore. He keep looking for me even though I always there, beside him. I don't remember the last time I see his smile and heard his laugh. It's frustrated." Hyunwoo said. He didn't know how long he keep this thing inside him and being able to tell Hoseok make he feel relieved.

Hoseok feel defeated too. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to reassure Hyunwoo anymore. To make he believe that Minhyuk will be fine again.

"Did you tell Hyungwon about Minhyuk's condition? Can he at least do something? He must be learn about this at the college before." Hyunwoo asked after a moment.

Hoseok is startled by Hyunwoo's sudden question. "Hyungwon? Yes, I've talk with him before but he said this is outside his field. He learn about cardiologist and Minhyuk condition is about neurologist. He can't do anything. But, he promise that he will asked his friend about that. He'll tell you if he find something useful. Don't worry, okay." Hoseok smile.

Hyunwoo nodded his head with the hope that Hyungwon will help him. He didn't know what to do anymore. The regular doctor he meet can't do anything and it's make he irritated every time they go to do a check up. He want the old Minhyuk. The old Minhyuk that always smile at him, care about him, cook for him and the most important is the old Minhyuk that love him.

-

Minhyuk is sick

Minhyuk sick is the thing that he loved the most before. Because Minhyuk will become so clingy and weak and Hyunwoo love to pampered him with a lot of cuddle and kiss. But, with Minhyuk's state right now this is the last thing he want to happen.

"It's me, Minhyuk! It's me! Why didn't you recognize me?" Hyunwoo feel annoyed. Minhyuk keep whining since he wake up and keep looking for Hyunwoo. He also start throw everything toward the older. Fortunately, Hyunwoo is fast enough to dodge everything.

"Get out!" Minhyuk scream. "I want Hyunwoo, not you. Get out!" Minhyuk start squeeze his temple.

"Oh my God! Open your eyes Minhyuk. I'm here, I'm always here, beside you." Hyunwoo said as he try to compose himself. Getting mad can't settle the problem. He need to calm down. 

Minhyuk shake his head harshly. He feel really hurt right now and this person still didn't want to get out from his room. He don't know why this man stay with him after Hyunwoo leave. He look like Hyunwoo and sometimes he feel so scared to be with him. Besides, he always said that he is Hyunwoo. It's make Minhyuk feel mad sometimes, but he not brave enough to tell him to stop saying that.

Hyunwoo walk toward Minhyuk when the younger didn't said anything. It's must be really hurt to the point that he keep silent. He take a painkiller and a glass of water on the nightstand. Then, he slowly approaching Minhyuk. "Min, eat this please. It's getting worst now. Stop screaming and take this." Hyunwoo said softly.

Minhyuk quickly turn his body and push Hyunwoo as soon as he heard the older voice. The sudden push from Minhyuk make Hyunwoo startle and spill all the water over him. Hyunwoo's blood boiled with anger and in a flash, he found himself throwing the glass to the wall near the window.

"What's wrong with you, Minhyuk! I'm trying to help you." Hyunwoo growl angrily.

Minhyuk who is shocked by Hyunwoo 's loud voice get up from his bed and walk away from Hyunwoo . "Get out! Why didn't you understand? I don't need your help. I want Hyunwoo, not you!" Minhyuk start screaming again while rubbing his temple.

"Fuck you Minhyuk! I'm here! Hyunwoo's here! Who else do you want to be here?" Hyunwoo asked. He feel really irritated right now. Besides, he have no idea what to do with Minhyuk to make he calm down.

"You liar! You copy everything about Hyunwoo, admit that you're Hyunwoo and you expect me to believe you? Hell no! I know Hyunwoo. He never yell at me! You can't be like him!" Minhyuk said harshly. The pain is getting worst and Minhyuk can feel that his tear start pouring down.

Hyunwoo start stroking his hair roughly. "You're crazy Minhyuk! No wonder Hyunwoo leave you!" Hyunwoo yell as he walk out from Minhyuk's room. Doesn't care how Minhyuk feel anymore. He's tired with this shit. He need to take some fresh air or it will be out of control.  
.  
Minhyuk felt a pang in his heart as soon as he heard what the man said about Hyunwoo. He was scared. Did Hyunwoo really leave him? Did he really crazy? Every question start playing on his mind.

It's happen 2 weeks ago. Minhyuk was baking some cupcake while waiting for Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo will come back from his 3 weeks outstation and Minhyuk feel really happy. Minhyuk have a lot of things to tell Hyunwoo and he knows for sure that Hyunwoo is the same.

"Minhyuk-ah, I'm home." Minhyuk smile as he heard Hyunwoo 's voice. He quickly wash his hand and take a glass of juice on the table before he walked toward the living room.

"Welcome home, hyu..?" Minhyuk was shocked and almost spill the juice. There is someone who look exactly like Hyunwoo at the living room. Minhyuk was scared but manage to asked. "Wh-who are yo-you?" Minhyuk stuttered.

Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo impostor laugh and walk toward him. He scoot backwards slowly. "Are you doing some prank here? Come on Minhyuk, I miss you so much. Let me hug you please."

Minhyuk shake his head and throw the glass to the man. "No! Stop it! Where is Hyunwoo? What did you do to him?" Minhyuk asked.

Fortunately, the man was quick enough to dodge the glass. If not, it will hit his head. But, Minhyuk doesn't care. What he care now was Hyunwoo . He didn't know why this man come to their home instead of Hyunwoo . He was afraid.

"Min baby, what's wrong with you?" The impostor asked while looking at him.

Minhyuk look at the man and start feeling dizzy. His migraine is getting worst. He didn't know what happen after that but when he wake up, he's at his room and Hoseok was here, beside him. He thought Hyunwoo impostor was gone, but then that man come with a glass of milk.

"Minhyuk-ah, do you know him?" Hoseok asked after the man sit at the edge of the bed. Hoseok take the glass from him and give it to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk slowly shake his head. "Hyung, this man look exactly like Hyunwoo hyung. Don't you think it's weird? What happen to him, hyung? Where is Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk asked nervously.

Hoseok look at Hyunwoo impostor and nodded his head. "He will live with you after this. Hyunwoo said he have some work to do and will be back soon." Hoseok said softly. "And, we need to take you to the hospital."

Since then, this man live with Minhyuk. Minhyuk can't throw him out because he didn't do anything wrong. Beside, Hyunwoo is the one who asked this man to live with him and Minhyuk need to respect Hyunwoo decision.

But, it's almost 3 weeks and Hyunwoo still didn't come home. Minhyuk was worried but Hyunwoo never pick up his phone everytime he call him. So, when the impostor said Hyunwoo leave him, he was afraid. He didn't want to lose Hyunwoo . Hyunwoo was his everything and he love Hyunwoo so much.

Minhyuk continuously shake his head while walking toward the bed. He lift up all the pillow and blanket. He need his phone. He quickly walk to the wardrobe and open all the drawer. He take his phone and call Hyunwoo immediately. He want to talk with Hyunwoo right now. He want to know why Hyunwoo leave him. It's take a moment before Hyunwoo pick up the phone. 

"Hyunwoo."  
-  
Hyunwoo was breathing heavily as he walk toward the park. He need to calm down before he go home again. It's frustrated. He didn't know what else he can do to make Minhyuk believe that he's Hyunwoo . He's tired with this strange phenomenon.

He let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth and take his phone. He was about to call Hoseok when he got a call from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo never pick up whenever Minhyuk call him before. It's because he doesn't want Minhyuk feel disappointed. He know for sure that Minhyuk won't recognize his voice.

But today, he don't know why he got a feeling that he need to answer the phone. Maybe because he want to know if Minhyuk recognize his voice or not. Maybe because he still mad at Minhyuk and want to argue with him again. He don't know.

"What now, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked harshly.

"Hyun."

Hyunwoo was surprised. Minhyuk recognize his voice. Minhyuk acknowledge him.

"Hyunwoo, where are you?" Minhyuk asked nervously.

Hyunwoo keep silent for a moment. Looking for some excuse that he need to tell Minhyuk. It's still surprised him how Minhyuk can recognize his voice. God must be playing with him right now.

"Wh-why did you leave me alone, Hyunwoo? Please come home. I miss you so much. I need you." Minhyuk whimpered softly.

Hyunwoo's heart soften almost immediately as he listen to Minhyuk's confession. He felt guilty for being harsh toward the younger before. He keep hearing Minhyuk sobbing from the other side. He feel helpless. He can't do anything to make Minhyuk feel better.

"Hyunnie, please talk. If I ever do something that made you upset, I'm sorry. Maybe I doesn't realize it. But please, don't leave me like this. I can't live without you. It's hurt." Minhyuk said weakly. 

Hyunwoo can feel tears start escape from his own eyes. It's hard for him too. To live with someone who doesn't recognize his own boyfriend. What did he do to deserve something like this?

"I'm sorry." Minhyuk suddenly apologize. "You must be really busy right now. I shouldn't call you when you're working. Please don't be angry. I'm sorry." Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo realize that he didn't say even a word except the harsh greeting. "No Minhyuk. I'm here, I'm here and don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." Hyunwoo said quickly. Worried that the younger will end up the conversation.

"Hyung.." Minhyuk sobbed softly.

"Hey, stop crying. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Hyunwoo said as he wipe away his own tears. At that moment, Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk hissing roughly. "Minhyukie, are you hurting? Have you take the painkiller?" Hyunwoo asked, worrying about Minhyuk's pain.

It's take a moment before Minhyuk answer. "Not yet. But, I'm promise I'll take it after this. Don't worry. Please come home, Hyun. I don't want to live with your impostor anymore. I'm scared." Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo's heart clenched and he feel like crying again. "Yes Minhyukie, I will go home later. But, for now I want you to take a pill and sleep okay?"

"I promise. I'll wait for you, Hyunnie. Please don't leave me again." Minhyuk end the conversation after a while.

Hyunwoo look at his phone and start dialling Hoseok's number. "We need to meet, Hyungwon too." Hyunwoo said shortly and start walking again.  
-  
"He's fucking recognize my voice." Hyunwoo said excitedly.

"Hyunwoo, language." Hoseok scolded as he bring a juice and walk toward the living room.

Hyungwon chuckle softly. "So, I have doing some research about this illness. But let me tell you something before that, hyung. Don't ever expect that I can cure his illness, I just can't. This illness still have no solution or medicine. Maybe it will disappear after a moment." Hyungwon said seriously.

Hyunwoo nodded his head and keep waiting for Hyungwon explanation. Since the first time he meet Minhyuk's doctor, he didn't understand every single words that comes out from the doctor's mouth. It's too complicated and he hope Hyungwon can explain to him in a simple word.

Hyungwon was looking through a paper on his lap and start talking again. "Capgras Delusion. It's a disorder in which a person have a delusion that a friend, spouse or family has been replaced by an impostor. There is a lot of reason why this disorder happen but for Minhyuk, I'm really sure that it's because of his migraine." Hyungwon stop for a while.

Hyunwoo start thinking about Minhyuk. It's true. Minhyuk suffer a really worst migraine. He don't know since when, but from time to time it's start getting worst. Besides, Minhyuk is so stubborn to meet the doctor and talk about that. He only takes painkiller everytime he got headache. No wonder it's didn't get better.

"So, from my research, I found out that the patient can feel emotions and recognizing faces, but could not feel any emotions when recognizing familiar faces. That's why Minhyuk think you're Hyunwoo's impostor. Because he can't feel any emotion when he saw you. It's not like he doesn't recognize you, he know you but his brain can't compute how to feel when he with you." Hyungwon explain softly with the hope that Hyunwoo will understand.

Hyunwoo was silent. He finally understand it. There is something wrong with Minhyuk's brain. "Then, that's why he acknowledges my voice? Because he only hear my voice? And didn't saw my face?" It's complicated. Hyunwoo's thought.

"Right! You finally understand right? You can talk to him every time you want, but don't show your face." Hyungwon happily make a suggestion.

Hoseok shake his head. "How? How did you want to do it? Wear a mask?" Hoseok asked.

Hyunwoo keep thinking silently. A lot of plan running through his mind. After a moment, he smile. "I got a better plan."  
-  
Hyunwoo silently open the door and walk toward his bed. It's dark and Hyunwoo almost cursing himself for having this kind of idea. He slip under the blanket and put his arm around Minhyuk's waist. It didn't take a lot of time before the younger awake and squirm. But, Hyunwoo's keep hugging him tightly.

"Wh-who are you?" Minhyuk asked almost inaudible, must be really tired.

"It's me." Hyunwoo whisper silently and keep looking at Minhyuk even though he don't know where is Minhyuk's face. "It's me, Minhyukie. I'm home." Hyunwoo continue, afraid that Minhyuk didn't acknowledge him.

Minhyuk squirm even more. He turn his body toward Hyunwoo and put his hand on Hyunwoo 's face, tracing his facial features with his finger. After a moment, he burst into tears. "Hyun. It's you. It's really you." Minhyuk whimpered.

Hyunwoo pull Minhyuk into his embrace as he heard the younger was crying. He keep hugging and rubbing Minhyuk's back gently. Sometimes, he put his hand on Minhyuk's hair and stroked it. "Yes, Minhyuk. It's me." It work, Hyunwoo thought. He don't have to show his face and Minhyuk recognize him. It's been a while since the last time he feel so happy and great.

"Where did you go, hyung? Why did you leave me alone?" Minhyuk let out a soft sob as he hide his face on Hyunwoo 's chest.

Hyunwoo still can't stop feeling hurt everytime Minhyuk asked about this. He will always have a tiny feeling inside his heart. "I'm sorry, Minhyuk. I didn't mean to leave you. These days, I got a lot of work to do. That's why I can't come home." Hyunwoo lie.

Minhyuk still sobbing but not too much. "I've been wondering a lot about myself. Am I too noisy, am I eat a lot, am I laugh a lot, am I play too much? I keep thinking if I ever make a mistake toward you. I don't know. You leave without news and I don't know what to do." Minhyuk talk weakly.

Hyunwoo stroke Minhyuk's back gently. "No Minhyuk. You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect for me. Don't ever think about that again."

Minhyuk don't know why he can't stop crying. Hyunwoo's shirt is wet with his tears and he still can't stop. Maybe he miss Hyunwoo so much, or maybe he scared that Hyunwoo will leave again.

"Hey, stop crying. I'm here. I won't go anywhere again. I'll always be here beside you." Hyunwoo persuade Minhyuk, don't know how long the younger will keep crying.

"I miss you. I miss you so much. I don't know what should I do if you leave me. I have nobody beside you. Please don't leave me again." Minhyuk plead silently.

Hyunwoo pull Minhyuk from his embrace and put his hand on the younger face. After a moment, he wipe the tears and take a deep breath. "I promise I won't leave you again. But, you have to promise too. Promise that you will always sleep early and don't wait for me. Because I got a lot of work to do. I will wake you up when I'm already here, beside you." Hyunwoo said. If Minhyuk can do this, then it will be no problem for him to cuddle and kiss Minhyuk. Because Minhyuk can't see his face.

"I promise."

Hyunwoo wipe Minhyuk tears and softly capture the younger lips. Minhyuk was startle at first, but giving in after a moment. Then, he start being desperate. Worrying that Hyunwoo will leave him again. 

Minhyuk whimper when Hyunwoo pull away from him. "Hey, calm down. I got you, okay. I'm not going anywhere." Hyunwoo said and attach their lips again. This time, Minhyuk stop being desperate.  
-  
Everything was great. Hyunwoo can sleep with Minhyuk and talk with him and cuddle him and kiss him, besides the fact that he still got his daily scream and kick in the morning. He didn't mind, because he already did a lot thing with Minhyuk at night. It's more than enough for Hyunwoo .

But, that's doesn't mean it will work forever.

It's happen a week later. When Hyunwoo settle himself under the blanket beside Minhyuk, like he always do, he will shake the younger gently and tell that he already there. But, that night was different, Minhyuk didn't turn around and touch his face, but he switch on the table lamp beside him and get up from his bed.  
"I know it!" Minhyuk growl. "It's you."

Hyunwoo was surprised. He really didn't expect this thing will happen. He thought everything was right, but actually he was wrong. "Minhyukie." Hyunwoo said as he get up from the bed and walk toward the younger.

"No! Stop it! Don't you dare to come here." Minhyuk said angrily. "What's wrong with Hyunwoo. If he don't love me anymore, then tell me. No need to asked someone to pretend to be him." Minhyuk said, still on angry mode.

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk silently, still thinking another lie to tell Minhyuk. He don't know how many time he lie to Minhyuk, but that's the only thing he can do now.

"It's you, right?" Minhyuk asked out of sudden.

"Huh?" Hyunwoo raise his eyebrow confusedly. 

"It's always you, right? Since the first night, it's you who sleep beside me. Not Hyunwoo . He never come home, right?" Minhyuk asked again.

Hyunwoo quickly shake his head. "No, it's Hyunwoo . It's really Hyunwoo." Hyunwoo said, kind of awkward for repetitive saying his own name. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo for a while and start shaking his head. "No no no! You lie! It's not him. I know it. It's you, it's always you!" Minhyuk said angrily.

 

Hyunwoo sigh. He suddenly feel like crying. Everything he did is not going well, not going according to his plan. As if he did a really big sin and God want to punish him. He don't know what to do anymore. He have no more idea, no more plan, and no more hope. "We need to talk, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said after a long silence.  
-  
Hyunwoo put a glass of milk in front of Minhyuk and sit across him. He then take a deep breath and have a small sip of his coffee. After a moment, he take his phone and show Minhyuk some photos. "Do you remember this?" Hyunwoo asked softly.

Minhyuk put a milk on his right and take Hyunwoo's phone. He slightly nodded after a while. "Yes, this is at the airport. When I sent Hyunwoo off to his work. It is a month ago? I don't remember, but that's the last time I meet him. He never come home after that, and sent you here to only God know why he did that." Minhyuk said the last word almost inaudible.

It's makes Hyunwoo's heart clenched again. He don't know when will this feeling go away. It's always here, inside him. And every time Minhyuk talk something about him, it's will make he feel really guilty. Even though he didn't do anything wrong. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk who was looking at the photo silently.

"Minhyuk-ah, I want to tell you something." Minhyuk look up and give the phone back to his owner. "Yes, go on. I'm listening."

"You're sick right now. You have Capgras Delusion. It's a disorder in which you have a delusion that me has been replaced by an impostor. It's happen because you have a bad migraine, Minhyukie." Hyunwoo said while looking at the younger.

Minhyuk was confused. Sick? He's sick? Delusion? He don't know if he want to believe it or not. "Sick? Since when?" Minhyuk asked.

"I don't know. But, when I come back from my outstation you already didn't know me. You said I was Hyunwoo's impostor." Hyunwoo explain softly. 

Minhyuk keep looking at Hyunwoo . "If I'm sick, why didn't I have a medicine? Why didn't the doctor give me some treatment?" Minhyuk asked roughly.

Hyunwoo shake his head. "This illness have no medicine and treatment, Min. Hyungwon said, you will be fine after a while."

"Why Hyunwoo? Why can't I recognize him? Why not Hoseok hyung, or Hyungwon or Kihyun or anybody else? Why him?" Minhyuk asked. He look like he going to get angry or crying in a moment.

"I really wish I have an answer for that. I also have no idea why don't you recognize me." Hyunwoo said weakly.

Minhyuk shake his head. It's ridiculous. It's too much for him to accept all this news. He don't know how to react, should he laugh? Or cry? Or mad? He don't know. He keep looking toward Hyunwoo . "Who are you?" Minhyuk asked.

Hyunwoo was startle but managed to answer. "I'm Hyunwoo, honey."

"No, you lying. I don't believe you. This is Hyunwoo's plan right? He didn't love me anymore. That's why he plan this kind of thing, right?" Minhyuk said harshly.

"No, don't ever talk like that Minhyuk. I love you and will always love you. Since the first day you being like this, I always here, beside you. But you don't know me." Hyunwoo stop for a moment. "You kicked me every morning, you throw the food I make for you and you washed your clothed again even though I already washed it. You disgrace everything I did to you and you start to disrespect me. But I don't care, as long as I be with you, I'm fine." Hyunwoo feel a tears start pouring from his tired eyes.

"Stop it!" Minhyuk growl.

Hyunwoo shake his head weakly. "I can't stop, Minhyukie. I need to tell you everything. I want you to know everything. I want you to remember me. I want you know that I'm always here, beside you. I want you know that I love you, that I can't live without you. It's hurt me so much, Minhyuk. To live with someone that doesn't remember his own boyfriend, but I can't leave you. Because I'm afraid that you will remember me and looking for me. I'm afraid that you will hurt when I'm not around."

Hyunwoo wipe his tears softly. "But, what I'm afraid the most is that you will not remember me forever."

Minhyuk get up from his seat while glaring at Hyunwoo . He start feeling dizzy. "Stop it! Please stop it!" Minhyuk yell.

Hyunwoo get up and walked toward Minhyuk. Panicked that he pushed Minhyuk too much and make the younger hurt again. "Minhyuk."

Minhyuk scooted away from Hyunwoo . "Get out from here! I don't need you! I don't need Hyunwoo! Get out!" Minhyuk scream angrily.

Hyunwoo nodded his head. "I will, Minhyuk. I will leave you for a while. I need some time to calm myself and I know you need some space too. If something happens to you when I'm not around, call Hoseok or Hyungwon. Don't skip your meal and please be safe."

"I know it! I know how to care myself." Minhyuk hissed and saw Hyunwoo nodded before he walk toward their room.

Hyunwoo take some of his cloth and his briefcase before he step out from their room. He walked toward Minhyuk and stop for a while. Looking for some last word to said, Hyunwoo 's mind was blank. He keep staring at Minhyuk and sigh. He then walk toward the main door and open it. "I love you." The only word he can mutter before he leave.  
-  
It's been a month, Minhyuk thought silently. Did he counting the days? He's not sure, but he know it's already a month since Hyunwoo's impostor leave. He don't know where the impostor live right now. It's not like he care, but these days he start to miss Hyunwoo .

If the impostor was lying, then it's been 2 months since Hyunwoo leave him. He never called Hyunwoo because he thought the older didn't love him anymore. Like, why would he call Hyunwoo when he doesn't love him anymore. Maybe he was happy with another guy, or girl.

But, the feeling slowly crushing his heart little by little. Everything he did seem wrong. He saw Hyunwoo everywhere. At his school, at his home, at Hoseok's home. He miss Hyunwoo so much and today will be the worst. It's his birthday.

He was crying alone last night, holding a phone with the hope that Hyunwoo will call him. But, no. Only Hoseok call him and the other sent a message. No call or message from Hyunwoo and he feel really hurt. He glad that today was Sunday because he don't want to go to his school with this kind of eyes. Plus, what will his students think if they saw him like this. It's would be really bad.

"Where are you, hyung? Why did you leave me?" Minhyuk start sobbing again. He feel lifeless today. He still on his bed even though it's already noon. He didn't pick up any call from Hoseok or Hyungwon . He's waiting for Hyunwoo call, which is impossible to have it.

Minhyuk shake his head. He still think that it's ridiculous, to have this kind of illness. He never heard anything about this delusion before. Did he the first person in Seoul that have this illness? Or maybe the first person in Korea? He have no idea. Minhyuk closed his eyes tightly. Remember every word that Hyunwoo's impostor tell him before.

If he really sick, then Hyunwoo never leave him. He's the one who throw Hyunwoo out of this place. If he really sick, then Hyunwoo still love him. He's the one who make Hyunwoo hate him. If he really sick, then it's not Hyunwoo's fault. It's his fault that Hyunwoo leave him. Maybe that's why he feel ridiculously worst today.  
-  
Minhyuk walk toward the park. He have to do it. He need to do it. He keep thinking about this at home before and he's sure that he will do it. He keep walking until he spot an empty bench and sit. He then take out his phone and call Hyunwoo .

It's doesn't take a moment before the older pick up. Look like Hyunwoo is waiting for his call. "Hyunwoo, can you help me. I'm lost." Minhyuk said nervously.

-  
Hyunwoo keep looking at Minhyuk's photo on his phone. It's been a month since he left and he miss Minhyuk so much. There is a time when he really want to call Minhyuk but he afraid that Minhyuk still angry at him. Or maybe won't recognize him. But he know that Minhyuk was doing great. He always asked Hoseok about the younger and he glad that Hoseok always be with Minhyuk no matter what happen.

Today is Minhyuk's birthday. He already buy a present for him. Something that he really want it before but Hyunwoo didn't have time to buy it, because it will take some time to choose which one is better.

Hyunwoo is startle when his phone start ringing. He quickly answer without looking at the caller name, and his heart almost dropped as soon as he heard Minhyuk's voice. Voice that he miss so much for a month.

"Hyung, can you help me. I'm lost."

Its takes a while for Hyunwoo to grasp everything and put into his mind. Minhyuk is lost? Where did he go? It's sunday, so he didn't work today. Did his illness become worst, so that he start to forget everything? Forget his home? His work? And Hyunwoo?

"Wait, what? You lost? Where are you, Min?" Hyunwoo asked worriedly.

"Do you remember the park that we go when we celebrate my birthday last year?" Minhyuk asked softly.

"Yes, I remember. I'm fucking remember it." Hyunwoo said as he get up from a couch and quickly take the car key. Glad that Minhyuk still remember that kind of moment. He then walked toward the door and leave.

"I'm here. There is a pond in front of me." Minhyuk said.

"Okay, wait there. Don't go anywhere. I'll call you when I'm arrive." Hyunwoo said as he run toward his car.

"No, Hyunwoo. Please don't cut the connection. I want to hear your voice." Minhyuk said anxiously.

Hyunwoo already on his car and switch on the engine. "Alright, Minhyuk. Don't worry. I won't cut it. I'm here." He said as he step on the pedal.  
-  
Minhyuk is nervous. He keep sweating and rubbing his thigh anxiously. Hyunwoo is still on the line and keep talking with him. Minhyuk feel like crying. He feel guilty for thinking that Hyunwoo didn't love him anymore. He feel guilty for thinking that Hyunwoo hate him. He feel guilty for being angry toward Hyunwoo . He feel guilty for throw Hyunwoo out of their home. He feel guilty for everything.

"Minhyukie, are you there?" Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo 's voice. The tears start flowing from his eyes as he quickly wipe it.

"Yes,. I'm here." Minhyuk said calmly but fail to control his emotion. He let out a soft sob from his mouth.

"Minhyuk - ah, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Minhyuk can imagine how Hyunwoo feel right now. He must be really worried.

Minhyuk shake his head slowly. "No, I'm okay. I'm okay." Minhyuk said. "Hyunwoo, I'm sorry."

"Wait Minhyuk. I'm here. I'll find you. Keep talking with me." Hyunwoo said softly.

Minhyuk take a deep breath. Hyunwoo's here. He need to do it. He started talking after a moment. "Hyunwoo, I've been thinking a lot before. When I'm alone. I know I still can't accept my illness, but I want you to know that I'll believe you."

"Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said shortly. Look like he out of breath. Maybe he keep running and running to find Minhyuk.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever did toward you. I don't know if you can forgive me or not, but I really want to apologize. You must be hurting because of my attitude toward you." Minhyuk whimper. "I'm sorry for kicking your body every morning, for throwing your food, for raising my voice every time we talk, for disgrace all the good thing you do to me, for disrespect you from time to time, for not believe every word you said and for not remember you, I am so sorry. I know it's hard for you to be with me before, I know you were hurting. But, you always there, be with me no matter what happen to you."

Minhyuk stop for a moment and take a deep breath. He keep wiping his tears that continuously streaming from his eyes. And he was about to speak again when he heard Hyunwoo 's voice from the other side.

"Minhyuk-ah, I'm here. Look at me." Hyunwoo said softly.

Minhyuk keep looking around him and get up when he saw Hyunwoo . Hyunwoo was standing in front of him right now. Around 20 metre, and still holding his phone. For the first time, Minhyuk realize that he is talking with real Hyunwoo and seeing him at the same time.

"You didn't recognize me, right?" Hyunwoo asked.

Minhyuk shake his head almost immediately. "No! I recognize you. I recognize you well, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said, almost choked. Then he start running toward Hyunwoo and fall into Hyunwoo 's embrace as he start crying again.  
-  
Hyunwoo feel something strange inside him. Something that he can't describe. Happy? Relieved? Overwhelmed? He don't know. Minhyuk was here, inside his embrace and keep sobbing softly.

"Minhyuk-ah, stop crying please." Hyunwoo said and push his body gently. Minhyuk look horrible today and Hyunwoo can't help himself from feeling guilty. It's his birthday. He suppose to be happy today but no, he has been crying only God know since when.

Minhyuk wipe his tears with his palm and look at Hyunwoo . "It's you." Minhyuk touch Hyunwoo 's face and smile. "It's really you."

Hyunwoo suddenly feel like crying. For the first time in 2 months, maybe 3 months, Minhyuk is smiling toward him. He never feel so much relieved like this. "Yes, it's me. Thank you for remember me." Hyunwoo said as he pull Minhyuk's hand and walk to the bench.

Minhyuk settle himself beside Hyunwoo . "Hyunwoo, I'm sorry." Minhyuk said while looking at the older.

Hyunwoo shake his head and smile. "No, Minhyuk. Stop being sorry, please. You didn't do anything wrong." Hyunwoo said softly.

"I did, hyung. I did a lot of bad thing toward you. The way I look at you, the way I talk to you, the way I act in front of you, it's wrong. It is really wrong. I've been disrespect and disgrace you for this 2 months. Please don't say I didn't do anything wrong." Minhyuk said as he start squeezing his hand.

Hyunwoo keep looking at Minhyuk silently. It's been a while since the last time he can stare at him like this. Before, he can't even lift his head everytime he talk with Minhyuk.

"So, please let me apologize. I am so sorry for everything that I did. You're hurting a lot before, even though you didn't say it, your face show everything. And even though I know it, I'm still make you sad. I don't know why I'm being like this, but I'm glad that I am okay right now." Minhyuk said and look at Hyunwoo as he hold the older hand. "Please forgive me."

Hyunwoo start crying as he pull Minhyuk into his arm again. "I already forgive you, Minhyuk. Don't say something like this again, I don't want to hear it anymore. Everything is fine right now so let's forget about the past." Hyunwoo's let out a soft sob. "I miss you so much, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said before cupped the younger face and kiss him softly.

"I miss you too, hyung." Minhyuk said between the kiss.


End file.
